


Impossible Year - SoonHoon

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, i might make this into a legit fic idk, omg I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he believed everything was possible when he was with soonyoung. but the impossible happened, he couldn't make soonyoung stay. seemingly impossible, but it's too late. the damage has been done, and now he has to go through this impossible year without him.posted first on asianfics! lapslock. just sumn random. inspired by patd's song, impossible year
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	Impossible Year - SoonHoon

so much could happen in 365 days. everyday had a different emotion. but what just happened was impossible, unpredictable. jihoon never expected this. he never expected his long-term boyfriend, soonyoung to break up with him. it happened on a sunny day. the sky was clear. "let's break up, i can't handle it anymore" oh how jihoon dreaded those words, but his mind kept repeating those very words against his will. he tried to fight for it at first, fight for their relationship, but soonyoung was a lost cause. his now 'ex-boyfriend' standing there, emotionless, his eyes devoid of any fondness. knowing that there was nothing else to do, soonyoung bid his goodbye. jihoon stood there for a while. gray clouds started to accumulate in the clear sky. wanting to get away, he ran off, as far as he can go. with tears in his eyes, he found himself wandering near a scenic layover. it was beside the open sea. he settled himself on a bench, contemplating and trying to take in what just happened.

until this very point, he's sure all he will have are black days and grey skies. soonyoung was his sun. he'd shine not only for jihoon, but also for the rest of the world. his heart had typhoons and monsoons, whirling and uncontrollable. his life now seemed colorless without soonyoung. he didn't even know why the elder would break up with him. soonyoung's words echoing in his messy mind. everything was a mix of fear and sorrow, a mix of things he can't control. it was like a high tide during a cloudy day. the waves loud crash into cliffs and wet pavements near seasides. he stared of into the sea. it seemed mad, seemed uncontrollable. it was like what he was feeling right now.

there's no sunshine in the path he chose. he walked down a path along the layover, alone. "there's no you and me" he muttered as he looks onto his empty palm, oh how he missed the weight of someone holding it. an image coming into his mind as a tear runs downs his cheek. he can't count the times that he's cried already. he walks slowly to the railing, admiring the angry sea.

the waves were crashing, jihoon knew that a storm was coming up. "there really is no good times huh?" was the thought he had as he stared out into the sea, having a gray tint to it. he believed everything was possible. he believed they we're possible. he believed everything was possible when he was with soonyoung. but the impossible happened, he couldn't make soonyoung stay. seemingly impossible, but it's too late. the damage has been done, and now he has to go through this impossible year without him.

**Author's Note:**

> ah hi hello! it's 6:35am where i live and i haven't slept. this was posted on my au acc on twt but It was wayyy shittier there (@TOKYOWZI). i'm new to fic writing and sorry if there are any mistakes bcs i lack sleep.
> 
> my stan twt is @luvkywoozi. let's be friends!


End file.
